


Guess He Was Your Boyfriend Now.

by gay_wolverine



Series: Loving Winston [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Touching, a lot of touching, because he struggles to accept that someone would love him as he his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_wolverine/pseuds/gay_wolverine
Summary: You are more than friends with Winston, but you want something steady. Things change a lot when Winston invites you to stay a cold December night...
Relationships: Winston (Overwatch)/Reader
Series: Loving Winston [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576081
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Guess He Was Your Boyfriend Now.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language so I hope the reading flow works out well :)  
> Winston is more of a furry than an actual animal in this one.  
> Lots of love and touching in this one.

You’ve been hanging out with Winston for some time now.  
It has become quite usual to go out for some coffee, watch a movie, or just go for a simple walk.  
You two could talk about everything, and sometimes, but only sometimes, it felt like, you weren’t sure, like you were in love. In love with a stupid smart gorilla.  
Sometimes the two of you would just sit on a couch and he would lay an arm around you, smiling. You enjoyed these acts of physical intimacy and would lean into him. It has become normal.  
It has evolved into something more than a friendship, that was for sure.

It took you only a few days after the evoking of these feelings to realize that you had, in fact, a crush on him.  
“Look.”, you said to him weeks later, sitting on a bench at the river in the evening. “I’m not sure how to tell you this. But I love you.”  
Winston looked at you without a look of surprise.  
“Yeah, I know.”, he said.

* * *

It was December. It was cold and late so Winston invited you to stay the night. Your relationship hadn’t been explicit to that point but a few kisses on the cheek were a part of it.  
You went to the bedroom and sat on the bed, throwing your clothes except for your underpants that you usually slept with onto the chair.  
Winston entered the room. He was looking away when he saw you barely dressed and with his back to you also undressed to his white tights.  
You couldn’t help but stare at the big shapes of his behind. His shoulders, his back muscles covered in fur, his butt cheeks emphasized by the briefs with the upper beginning of his anus crack revealed (his pants were really tight).  
Then he turned around.  
You let out an audible gasp when you saw his front.  
His black skin at his broad chest and abs, but still covered with enough hair to see that he was, in fact, a gorilla, and, of course, the pubic hair leading to a shapely bulge.  
Winston let out an awkward smile.

  
“Hey, I can sleep on the couch if this is making you uncomfortable.”, you said to him, looking into his face this time.  
Winston shook his head.  
He went to the other side of the bed, took off his glasses to put them on the bedside table and lay down under the big blanket, facing you. You got under the cover too and looked at him.  
A few seconds of silence passed. Then you couldn’t hold yourself back.  
You moved over to him. He didn’t mind.  
Then you touched his face.  
“I love you buddy.”, you said.  
“I love you too.”, Winston said. And then he kissed you. This time full front. On your mouth.  
You felt the different shape of his face on yours, his warm breath, his abrasive tongue finding its way into your mouth. You enjoyed every moment of it. It was a long kiss. And a wonderful one.

  
Until he suddenly pulled back.  
“What’s wrong?”, you asked.  
“We shouldn’t be doing this.”, Winston said. “This isn’t right.”  
“Why?”, you asked him straight up. “Because you’re a Gorilla?”  
“I am an animal.”, he answered and sat up. “And you’re not.”  
“You are Winston.”, you said, getting up behind him. “You are my friend. Or my partner. Or whatever we are. And I love you. You are smart and capable, your mind and consciousness above anything a lot of humans could ever imagine.”  
You hugged him from behind, your chest and belly sinking into the warmth of his back fur.  
“You are an amazing being.”, you said. “The most amazing one I have ever known. And I don’t care if biology reduces you to being an animal. You have the mind of a human. You are able to communicate, and most importantly, to consent. That is a huge difference to being an animal.”  
Your hands stroke his shoulders.  
“You are Winston.”, you said. “And I love you. I love the personality that you are, your smile, your terrible sense of humor, your brilliance, and, yes, also your body. I wouldn’t love an animal like that. (Though that would be pretty unhealthy).”  
Winston turned his head to you. He had a sad look on his face.  
“You… you really mean it?”, he asked.  
“Of course I do you big fluffy dumbass.”, you smiled at him.

  
His expression cheered up. And he turned his body to you.  
“Does… um.”, you stuttered. “Does that mean we’re official now?”  
He didn’t say anything but you could see that all of his insecurities had gone. He just smiled at you and suddenly he hopped onto the bed, pushed you back so you would fall onto the mattress facing upwards and kneeled over you.  
“We so are.”, he said.  
He kissed you, even more intense than before, only pausing to take a quick breath and then continuing. His body got closer to yours. Your chest hair tickled as it barely touched his body fur.  
You felt your dick twitching, growing bigger with the arousal of more and more of his body touching yours. And then his bulge brushed yours.  
Like a surge the excitement went through your body, your heart pounding.  
_We are really doing this._ , you thought, barely able to grasp what was happening at that moment.  
Winston felt it too and a wicked smirk went over his face as he pushed his lower body onto yours.  
You felt your erections touching through the fabric and you both started to rub against each other.  
You didn’t even know your body could pump that much blood into your penis, making it harder than you could ever remember it being.  
“Fuck!”, Winston moaned into your mouth, his breathing getting heavier.  
“Have you ever done this before.”, you panted. “Like, had sex?”  
He shook his head. Your bodies were getting wet from sweat. And then Winston stopped.  
He lay onto his back, putting his hand at his forehead.  
“Little break.”, he flustered between his quick breaths. “Didn’t know it would be that exhausting.”  
“Yeah me neither.”, you answered. You climbed onto him, laying your head into his chest that was covered with a film of salty sweat.  
He lay his arms around you and kissed your head.  
A few minutes you were lying there. Winston’s upper body was lifting and sinking with his breaths and you enjoyed it. You felt his breath in your hair, smelled his natural but not unpleasant scent of sweat and fur. It smelled almost… warm.  
After a few minutes, you started kissing his chest, your nose tickling from the hair. Your lips touched his nipple and Winston let out a moan of pleasure. You went further down, enjoying every bit of his soft and strong tummy.  
Then you reached his lower body.  
You looked up to him and saw his encouraging but also kind of scared look on his face.  
He was new to this, just like you were.  
But you both wanted this. This was not about having a perfect first time, this was about being close to someone you loved, about trust and learning. Even if it was through awkward sex with a 7’ tall gorilla-man.

  
Your face went through his pubic hair, the unique scent of cared for private parts, making you even harder.  
You pushed your head into his bulge. Your tongue licked his cock through the pants and your mouth traced its shape, kissing it, enjoying it, almost tasting it.  
You felt Winston’s hands touching your head, stroking your hair. And you felt other hands touching your back tenderly. It took you a second to understand that it were his hand-shaped feet, making you feel loved.  
You lifted your one arm to touch his, stroking the fur. Your other hand went up, going over his chest and nipples until you took it back to slowly pull down Winston’s whities.  
You teased him. Looking him into the eyes while slowly revealing the big black cock, covered in only a reasonable amount of fur.  
You licked it. Enjoyed it. Every single inch of it.  
It tasted not like you would’ve expected, but not bad either.  
You took it into your mouth.  
Going up and down on it. Your tongue circled around the glans.  
You felt how it was twitching and pulsing, releasing a little amount of liquid.  
It tasted salty and bitter.  
Winston moaned. You looked up to him and saw that his eyes were closed. His grip on your hair was getting stronger.  
You pulled his penis out of your mouth again and immediately started to lick his balls.  
You were going on and around, making sure to cover every part of his genital area.  
Your tongue slipped into the part between testicles and anus, trying to get as far as possible while his big dick was lying on your head.

  
Winston pulled you out again.  
“Please continue.”, he said and put your head over his cock again.  
When you were putting it into your mouth again, he started pushing your head down and moved his hips against your face.  
In a slow rhythm, he fucked your mouth, getting faster. And faster.  
You started to choke and pulled your head up again, coughing.  
“You okay?”, Winston asked you in a soft voice while his hand cupped your chin.  
You nodded and got back to work.  
Once you two got used to it and found your tact, it was just a matter of time until Winston came for the first time: “I’m about to come!”, he said out loud in between his moans, his wet cock sliding in and out of your mouth. You started to prepare but didn’t stop, getting slower but more intense, using your lips and tongue to stimulate his cock even more. His vocal expressions were getting louder.  
And then you felt the sticky and viscous stuff flowing into your mouth when Winston let out his loudest groan. You swallowed as much as you could but most of the bitter stuff was still inside your mouth.  
Winston leaned back, breathing loudly. You plopped his dick out of your mouth again and cleaned it up with your mouth.  
Then you climbed up to him and kissed him. Your mouth was still full of cum so the kiss was sticky and weird, but also hot.

  
Then you were just lying next to him, snuggling with him.  
“Don’t you want to get off, too?”, he asked you a short time later.  
Without expecting an answer, his hand slid down your upper body, stroking your hairy chest and belly with his big hands.  
And then he reached your bulge.  
He grabbed underneath your underwear and played with your dick.  
He pulled it out of its boundaries and stroked it slowly while his other hand was lying around your shoulder, gently petting your back.  
He stroke it until you came, too.  
All of your cum was spread in your pubic hair now.  
He put his finger into it and put it up to your lips, teasing you, and then putting it into your mouth. You licked it seductively, looking him into his loving eyes. Then he put his finger into his own mouth, sucking it clean.

  
He winked at you and took a bottle of water from the nightstand.  
He took a few sips and then gave it to you.  
It was a refreshing feeling after this kind of physical activity.  
He put it back and dressed out of his underwear entirely.  
“I like to sleep naked anyway.”, he said with a smile.  
You did the same and threw your pants on the floor.  
Winston lay an arm around you and you snuggled into him.  
He kissed you good night and put up the blanket to cover the two of you.  
“Goodnight, buddy.”, he said and turned off the lights.  
You were lying there, your dick leaning against his furry hips, being the happiest person on the entire planet.  
“Goodnight Winston.”, you said. “I love you.”  
Winston didn’t say anything, but you could swear that you could hear him smile.

* * *

The next morning, the bed beside you was empty. The winter sun was shining through the window because apparently, Winston thought It would be a good idea to open the curtains.  
It was only then that you noticed the smell of fried eggs.  
You stood up and only put on your pants from yesterday.  
You went towards the bathroom and you heard Winston call from the kitchen: “There should be a new toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink.”  
You washed your hands and brushed your teeth and went to the kitchen where a freshly showered Winston, only wearing dark red boxers, was setting a table for two.  
You hugged him from behind and he turned around to you, kissing you on the mouth.  
“Good morning.”, he greeted you.  
“Good morning.”, you answered him.  
Guess he was your boyfriend now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> This is the first English writing project that I have finished so I'm open to constructive criticism :)  
> It's part of a bigger series as I intend to make sequels for this one.


End file.
